RESEARCH INFRASTRUCTURE CORE - Summary The overarching theme of the ?SDSU HealthLINK Center for Transdisciplinary Health Disparities Research? (Center) is to generate new knowledge aimed at improving minority health and reducing health disparities. It is widely recognized that transdisciplinary approaches are required to understand and reduce the burden of disease because they draw on concepts from multiple scientific disciplines. However, transdisciplinary research also relies on being able to access support, resources, and the expertise of investigators and professionals from multiple disciplines. The Center Research Infrastructure Core (RIC) will maximize the quality and productivity of MHHD research conducted at San Diego State University (SDSU) by serving as a hub for technical and other sources of support to conduct rigorous and relevant MHHD research. We strive to support basic biomedical, behavioral and clinical research. The RIC will streamline and expand the technical capabilities identified by SDSU faculty and staff as critically necessary to conduct innovative, transdisciplinary MHHD research, including: 1) use of wireless sensors, mobile applications, telehealth, and other e/mhealth strategies for intervention and/or data collection purposes, 2) collection and processing of various biospecimens; 3) collection of self-report data using innovative approaches, such as ecological momentary assessment (EMA); 4) development, adaptation/translation, and dissemination of linguistically- and culturally- relevant interventions for improving minority health and reducing health disparities; and 5) management and analysis of electronic health record (EHR) data and other types of `big data'. Ultimately, these protocols and data will be housed in a Health Data Analytic Portal and a Health Science Knowledge Repository to ensure easy access to evidence-based resources to support transdisciplinary MHHD research. The RIC will support the career advancement of junior investigators at SDSU by collaborating with the Administrative Core and the Investigator Development Core on developing and delivering workshops and seminars, providing mentorship to pilot project awardees, and encouraging use of core resources and services to support their research. The RIC will collaborate with the Community Engagement Core to build the capacity of the academic and partners to engage in meaningful research and knowledge transfer. The proposed RIC will build on existing resources available at SDSU, including the SDSU HealthLINK Endowment, Computational Science Research Center (CSRC), the Human Research Protection Program (HRPP), and the resources and services available from a multitude of SDSU colleges and research institutes. These activities and infrastructure will have a significant and lasting impact on the quality and quantity of MHHD research conducted at SDSU.